Não Como Nós
by Adne Hellena
Summary: É preciso recomeçar, sempre que caímos. Sempre há uma nova primeira vez, um novo recomeço repleto de lembranças, não obstante o sofrimento que isso lhe cause. Slash, AU, Balthazar & Castiel.


**Título:** Not As We  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Adne Hellena  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> 1 (one shot)  
><strong>Completa:<strong> [X] Yes [ ] No  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> É preciso recomeçar, sempre que caímos. Sempre há uma nova primeira vez, um novo recomeço repleto de lembranças, não obstante o sofrimento que isso lhe cause.

_**P.S.: Olá! **__**  
><strong>__**Há tempos que eu não aparecia por aqui, não é? Senti falta desse cafofo de SPN... Por isso trouxe história nova, repleta de dramas, como eu sempre gosto de escrever. **__**  
><strong>__**Espero que não se ofendam com algumas coisas aqui citadas/descritas. **__**  
><strong>__**Eu estava ouvindo **__**Alanis Morissette - Not As We**__**, quando tive a idéia de escrever isso, então não me cucifiquem. **__**  
><strong>__**Ah, os itálicos representam Flashbacks.**_

_**Bjoks! ^.~**__**  
><strong>__**Comentem, eu ando precisando disso!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day one, day one<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Start over again**__**  
><strong>__**Step one, step one**__**  
><strong>__**I'm barely making sense for now**__**  
><strong>__**I'm faking it till I'm pseudo making it**__**  
><strong>__**From scratch begin again but this time "I" as "I"**__**  
><strong>__**And not as "we"**_

O corpo frágil e esbranquiçado deixou a cama com certa dificuldade, seus olhos azuis não se demoraram ao grande espelho e nem tampouco conferiram os poucos músculos que ainda resistiram à sua recente convalescença. Ele não correu até o banheiro quando uma náusea o atingiu, suas pernas ainda fracas para um esforço demasiado grande.

Suas mãos finas seguraram a boca com força, deixando-se de joelhos no carpete de seu quarto enquanto lentamente se arrastava até o vaso sanitário. Deixou que o vazio de seu estomago saísse em respingos avermelhados e doloridos, acompanhados de uma dor latente em sua garganta fatigada.

Durante os longos minutos que se sucederam, Castiel apenas se deixou ficar apoiado sobre o vaso, suas calças finas de pijama não o protegendo do piso frio que o sustentava. Levou algum tempo para que o rapaz se atrevesse a levantar, sua aparência não muito melhor enquanto jogava água fria no rosto e escovava seus dentes, os cabelos curtos e desfiados abandonados numa revolta adoravelmente harmoniosa, que outrora ele demoraria para conseguir arrumar.

Cass desistiu de um rápido banho, apenas preferindo vestir uma calça confortável e uma camisa branca qualquer, que servisse apenas para lhe proteger do casaco grosso e pesado do uniforme. Ele abotoou a veste cáqui um tanto atordoado, alisando-o enquanto as lembranças ameaçavam bombardeá-lo e forçá-lo a voltar ao banheiro mais uma vez.

Era seu primeiro dia de escola desde o incidente e ele enfrentaria tudo sozinho.

O jovem desceu as escadas aparvalhado com aquela possibilidade. Lhe assustava passar por aqueles portões e, mais ainda, lhe assustava passar por tudo aquilo sozinho, sem ninguém para lhe segurar.

- Você está mesmo pronto? Podemos esperar mais umas duas ou três semanas...

- Tudo bem, papa. Eu preciso continuar, ele queria que fosse assim.

- Nós podemos fazer diferente se você quiser, podemos nos mudar? – Chuck arriscou, escondido atrás de sua xícara de café esverdeada, enquanto apenas recebia um sorriso triste e um leve meneio de cabeça como resposta.

- Não? Tudo bem. Vou pegar as chaves do carro.

Como naqueles últimos três meses, qualquer contato entre Chuck e seu filho caçula era praticamente inexistente. Castiel não falava e Chuck ainda tinha uma ligeira falta de tato para com o sofrimento do garoto, portanto não perguntava. Ele apenas estendia seus braços e lhe envolvia com todo o seu amor quando o pequeno desabava em pesadelos e lembranças assustadoras.

Quase todo tempo, Chuck apenas mantinha um olho vigilante no rapaz, fosse enquanto lia um livro distraído na poltrona verde que tanto amava ou fosse quando estava em seu quarto, assistindo repetidamente a mesma fita de sua infância e adolescência compartilhada. Por um momento, o escritor apenas esfregou os olhos, cansado e desejoso por algumas horas de sono tranqüilo, embora o medo de permitir que Cass retornasse à sua rotina ainda lhe perturbasse.

Seu coração se apertou quando o garoto abriu a porta do carro, seus antigos colegas dividindo expressões entre piedade e preconceito. Porque Castiel sempre fora um rapaz popular e, mais ainda, era querido por todos. Castiel sempre fora aquele que ajudara indiscriminadamente, sem pedir nada em troca, mas que agora só recebia pedradas e cochichos maledicentes ao seu redor.

Por este motivo, mais do que qualquer outro, Chuck se orgulhou de vê-lo caminhar altivamente até a entrada, sem nunca se dirigir a nenhum dos comentários que recebia.

Cass continuou o caminho pelos corredores pardos até o armário que conhecia tão bem, abrindo com facilidade e deixando que um fraco sorriso se formasse em seu rosto quando encontrou a foto pendurada na porta: ele não muito diferente do que estava, pendurado nos ombros do irmão mais velho...

Ele respirou fundo quando sentiu seus olhos arderem, sua mente incapaz de rever a cena que vivenciara. E sem reação, Castiel apenas fechou o armário sem ruído e apoiou sua testa contra ele, seus olhos pingando por mais que tentasse mantê-los fechados...

_~#~_

_Já era a terceira vez que trocava de aula naquele dia. Castiel carregava os pesados livros de química e matemática até seu armário, organizando-os por ordem alfabética e trocando seus materiais pelos de arte quando avistou o irmão, apoiado ao seu lado e com um sorriso arteiro nos lábios avermelhados. _

_- Oi, Cassie. Atrasado para alguma aula?_

_- Ainda não. Vou apenas comer alguma coisa antes de voltar para a sala de artes._

_- Tem tempo? – Balthazar passou a língua pelos lábios, seu sorriso se alargando quando notou no caçula um brilho diferente._

_- Meia hora no máximo._

_- Vou guardar meus livros... Te vejo lá em cima em cinco minutos. _

_O jovem terceiranista apenas sorriu, sua mão direita passeando displicente pelas costas delgadas de Castiel enquanto percorria seu caminho até o próprio armário. Balthazar era tão popular quanto o irmão, mas seu porte atlético garantia a ele um tipo de fama diferente, fazendo com que toda garota (líder de torcida ou não), o desejasse como namorado._

_Afinal, Balthazar mantinha características bem distintas de Cass, apesar de ambos terem olhos azuis incrivelmente amáveis e perturbadores. Castiel era inteligente, cortês e delicado, tinha uma doçura impressa em cada gesto, ao passo que Balthy possuía uma docilidade mais robusta, naturalmente sedutora e máscula. _

_Eram praticamente yin e yang. Masculino e feminino, sol e lua. _

_Cass sorriu, seus dedos finos percorrendo os lábios enquanto percorria os corredores até a biblioteca, sua mente procurando os cantos mais escuros daquele local inabitado para se esconder. Estava praticamente escorado em uma pilha de livros empoeirados quando sentiu os braços quentes e fortes lhe envolverem..._

_- Estava esperando você..._

_- Eu sabia que estava, mocinha!_

_Cass gelou. Tentou se virar, mas estava prensado contra a parede antes que pudesse pensar em se mover. Sentiu um hálito quente contra seu pescoço e forçou o corpo para trás, sentindo seus músculos se retraírem ao perceber a excitação de seu algoz. Seus olhos azuis se alargaram, seu cérebro procurando uma maneira rápida de escapar de um abuso iminente._

_As mãos fortes de Azazel, o orientador religioso daquele respeitável colégio, habilmente desfizeram a calça do rapaz, tateando e procurando o membro do garoto. Castiel chorou, implorou para que ele parasse, mas quando o fez, o padre apenas aumentou a pressão contra suas costas, sua outra mão procurando abaixar as calças do estudante antes que ele tentasse mais uma vez se soltar._

_Azazel estava quase desabotoando as calças quando sentiu-se puxado pela gola, um soco forte e mal articulado o atingindo em cheio no nariz. O padre rosnou, seu lado ex-presidiário aflorando com o ataque repentino e lhe forçando a jogar o atleta contra a prateleira mais próxima, derrubando diversos livros pesados. _

_~#~ _

Cass abriu os olhos assim que o primeiro sinal soou. Seus sentidos em alerta assim que percebera que estava chorando. Passou a mão pelos olhos e enxugou algumas lágrimas, caminhando em direção ao banheiro antes de tentar começar um primeiro dia de aula. Sua mente turvou quando adentrou o cômodo branco cheio de cabines, sua memória lhe trazendo o cheiro delicioso que sentia sempre que estava nos braços daquele que amava.

_~#~_

_Balthazar entrou apressado no banheiro masculino, batendo rapidamente nas portas entreabertas até que encontrasse alguma que não abria. Esperou alguns segundos, apenas para se deparar com os olhos apaixonados de seu irmão mais novo, Castiel o puxando para dentro do pequeno espaço junto a ele._

_Não tardou mais que meio segundo para seus lábios serem tomados pelo mais novo, seu corpo girado e empurrado para se acomodar sobre o vaso sanitário e o corpo pequeno se aninhar sobre suas pernas. Balthy sentiu-se abraçado repentinamente e o hálito quente de Cass aninhou-se em seu pescoço, causando um arrepio gostoso e acalorado._

_- Desculpe. Eu precisava de um abraço._

_- Dia ruim?_

_- Prova ruim. _

_Balthazar riu, sua voz já grossa causando espasmos no corpo do irmão caçula. Ele tinha descoberto, com o passar dos anos, que a ligação que possuíam ia além de qualquer laço consangüíneo. A princípio sentira-se culpado, quase depressivo, mas não se privara de amar o irmão, especialmente quando percebera que seu pai não o criticara por seu desejo incontrolável de manter Castiel para si._

_Ele esperara tudo, exceto a compreensão que tivera. E então o mais velho dos irmãos Shurley era capaz de passar toda aquela confiança para o caçula, tomando-o nos braços e protegendo-o do mundo sempre que julgasse necessário. E Cass sempre pedia que o encontrasse furtivamente pelos corredores, nos intervalos de aula, para que pudessem ter mais algum tempo juntos quando estavam separados. _

_~#~ _

Castiel jogou um pouco de água fria no rosto, seu olhos azuis ainda distantes com as lembranças que eram reavivadas. Estava distraído quando um rapaz entrou no recinto, assustando-o e deixando-o desconfortável. Saiu pelos corredores, percorrendo o caminho por entre as salas conhecidas e desejoso por encontrar a saída, mas em sua alma não tinha intenção de deixar aquele prédio.

O jovem parou na escada do primeiro andar, sentando-se sobre os degraus mais altos e apoiando a cabeça numa das mãos, sua mente procurando uma memória feliz para seguir em frente. Estava cansado e nem sequer havia assistido à sua primeira aula naquela segunda-feira.

_~#~_

_Ele estava sentado sobre aquele balanço já há tanto tempo que nem mesmo sentia suas pernas, ora ou outra desviando sua atenção a algum ruído estranho, mas sempre focado no céu estrelado de inverno. Cass adorava aquele balanço, desde pequeno. Ele mal conseguia subir sem ajuda, mas estava sempre pendurado naquela peça de madeira, seus olhos fitando o firmamento como se aquela fosse sua real casa._

_Ele apenas notou que tinha companhia quando uma xícara quente lhe fora oferecida._

_- Quer companhia?_

_- Eu sempre quero. – Cass sorriu, dando espaço ao irmão mais velho e deixando que seu corpo fosse gostosamente impulsionado para frente e para trás, no ritmo melodioso do balanço. Ele sentiu um braço cobrir seus ombros e aninhou sua cabeça de encontro ao peito do irmão, o silencio reinando naquela noite gélida, porém romântica._

_Os dedos do caçula se amornaram contra a porcelana quente da caneca decorada e ele sentiu vontade de engolir seu chocolate, sua boca sendo pintada pelo liquido marrom fumegante sem que percebesse. Balthazar sorriu e deslizou o polegar sobre os lábios do irmão, lambendo os seus próprios dedos para se livrar do excesso de açúcar que os deixariam melados._

_- O que faz aqui fora, afinal?_

_- Estava pensando._

_- Em...?_

_- Em tudo, no futuro. – Castiel pensou um pouco, tomando outro gole de seu chocolate e suspirou, suas sobrancelhas se franzindo em curiosidade. – O que você vê no seu futuro, amor?_

_- Você nunca me chamou de amor. - Balthazar sorriu, seus olhos azuis iluminados com a visão de seu irmão entregue, inocente e tão enaraizado em seus sentimentos que sem perceber, se deixava levar. _

_- Tonto. - Castiel respondeu ao irmão com um pequeno sorriso tímido, suas bochechas assumindo um tom adoravelmente rosado - Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. O que você vê no seu futuro, __irmão__? _

_- Eu vejo você._

_- Balthy! Eu falo sério!_

_- Eu também. _

_Cass riu e se jogou contra o mais velho, seu coração adolescente preenchido de amor e esperança em um futuro feliz e tranqüilo. Naquele momento Castiel sentiu-se exatamente como uma adolescente apaixonada, mas não se importou, pois amava seu irmão e nenhuma palavra conseguiria expressar tão bem seu sentimento naquele momento. _

_~#~ _

O jovem sorriu, aliviado por deixar que as boas lembranças ainda retornassem. Sentiu uma presença ao seu lado e, por um instante, teve medo de ser sua mente lhe pregando uma peça. Olhou para o lado apenas para ver seu amigo lhe encarando, a franja lisa e bem arrumada de Sam Winchester quase escondendo seus belos e adoráveis olhos esverdeados.

- Olá, Sam.

- Oi, Cas.

- Dia ruim?

- Na verdade eu acho que está sendo um dos melhores até agora.

Castiel viu o amigo concordar com um assentimento mudo, seus olhos um pouco envergonhados procurando algum ponto fixo para se concentrar. O jovem sabia que o amigo estava incomodado, não por que ele retornava à escola naquele dia, mas estava porque todos à sua volta estavam desconfortáveis com a situação que presenciaram tão próximos.

- Você vai assistir a alguma aula hoje?

- Eu não sei.

- Quer dar uma volta?

- Quero sair daqui.

Sam concordou com um aceno de cabeça apenas, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para que o amigo se levantasse. Embora não tivesse proposto a companhia, Castiel também não a recusara, então eles somente percorreram o caminho até a saída em silêncio.

Cass empurrou a pesada porta de madeira um tanto receoso. Fechou os olhos por um minuto e deixou seus ouvidos serem invadidos pela enxurrada de impropérios que ouvira naquele dia...

_~#~_

_- Pecadores! Pervertidos! _

_Azazel vinha brandindo o terço em sua mão direita enquanto praticamente os expulsava do edifício, embolado numa quase defesa contra o contingente de alunos havia deixado suas salas e vinha correndo ao seu encalço, desejando compreender a situação ou apenas apreciando o que se assemelhava a uma briga. _

_Balthazar, cansado de ouvir besteiras de um falso religioso arrependido, jogou-o contra o chão, puxando Castiel pelo braço e caminhando rápido até o jardim, disposto da deixar o colégio. Estava quase para alcançar a rua quando sentiu-se preso, tomando o chão quando seu irmão tivera os cabelos puxados pelo padre. _

_O mais velho não teve muito tempo para pensar, apenas arrancou o caçula dos braços do orientador e empurrou-o para a rua, implorando para que procurasse ajuda. Estava determinado a matar aquele sujeito vil e asqueroso quando ouviu o barulho alto de uma buzina estridente..._

_Foi tão rápido que Cass nem sequer conseguira raciocinar, num momento estava correndo e no momento seguinte estava jogado sobre o asfalto, dolorido, sem conseguir se mexer e com o peso de Balthy sobre si, os olhos do irmão vidrados enquanto se esforçava para respirar. Quando ouvira o caminhão buzinar, Balthazar correra para salvar Cass, empurrando-o para longe do veículo e sofrendo todo o impacto do acidente._

_Tinha sido arremessado contra o mais novo, jogando-o no chão e deixando-o semi-consciente. _

_Castiel abraçou o corpo do mais velho, seus lábios procurando os do irmão enquanto pedia desesperadamente a Deus que o deixasse viver. Lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto e ele não conseguia enxergar direito o rosto do Balthy, talvez porque o sangue daquele que amava teimava em derramar sobre si._

_- Balthy. Balthy, amor, responde, por favor!_

_- Cassie... Cass, anjinho, está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem._

_- Balthy, não fecha os olhos, por favor!_

_- Eu não consigo. Estou cansado. Mas... Eu só quero que... Eu te amo._

_- Eu sei. Eu sei. Eu te amo também. Eu te amo, eu te amo._

_Castiel puxou o irmão mais para cima, tentando segurá-lo, mas seu braço fraturado não lhe oferecia grande ajuda. Receoso, ele tentou suspender a perna esquerda, apoiando o peso do maior com uma parte de sua anatomia que não lhe causava vertigens doloridas. _

_- Não feche os olhos, por favor! Você é meu yang, e eu sou seu yin, lembra? Sua metade._

_- É sim. E eu vou estar... Sempre com voc..._

_Balthazar tossiu algumas vezes, seus pulmões colapsando com o impacto da batida. Ele fechou os olhos azuis por um segundo, sua respiração fraca deixando de existir enquanto seu corpo caía pesado sobre o peito do irmão caçula..._

_~#~_

Castiel olhou as nuvens brancas sob o céu de maio, um vento frio o acompanhando quando desceu correndo os degraus da escola e contornou as calçadas quase vazias da pequena cidade de Pontiac. Seus pés traçaram o caminho quase por vontade própria, sendo guiado até o local tranqüilo que durante aquele pesadelo não tivera vontade de visitar.

Cass ainda estava no hospital quando enterraram o corpo de seu irmão. Não tivera coragem de visitar seu tumulo após o ocorrido e, sempre que pensava no assunto, sua vontade era de simplesmente arranjar um meio de estar com ele.

O jovem ajoelhou na grama macia, seus dedos percorrendo o local onde descansava seu irmão, suas lágrimas não ameaçando rolar. Queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não desejava falar nada. Apreciava o silêncio, mas aquele fraco contato coma grama fria não aplacava sua dor e nem tampouco estreitava o contato do qual precisava.

Precisava sentir, de alguma maneira, que Balthazar ainda estava com ele, que de alguma forma ele ainda era capaz de lhe dar conforto e acalentar sua alma. Carente, Castiel deixou seu corpo cair sobre o túmulo do irmão, deslizando sua mão pelo que ele imaginara ser o peito de Balthy e procurando ao longo do corpo pelo que ele esperava sentir ser sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos na grama enquanto cantava baixinho uma musica que o mais velho adorava.

- Eu vou estar sempre com você, Balthy. Sempre. E agora eu entendo que preciso seguir em frente, mas vou contar os dias para que você esteja ao meu lado novamente.

Cass não soube ao certo por quanto tempo ficou deitado naquele cemitério, mas quando retornou para casa no início daquela tarde, ele apenas tirou a xícara das mãos de seu pai, cobriu seus ombros com um velho cobertor desgastado e deu um beijo em seus cabelos, fazendo seu caminho até o chuveiro e permitindo que a água lavasse toda a tristeza de sua alma pela primeira vez naqueles dias.

Ele apenas precisava recomeçar, e a determinação e a alegria de Balthazar seriam seus guias dali a diante, na confiança de que seu eterno amor estava ao seu lado, guiando seus passos e desejando que ele sempre fizesse seu melhor.

Por si próprio.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM<strong>


End file.
